


I Need You

by StoryGirl555



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I’m just a sucker for Henry x Ellie, Love Confessions, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGirl555/pseuds/StoryGirl555
Summary: After the events of Triple Threat, it looks like the Toppats won’t be bothering the government anytime soon.However, the Toppats had a trick up their sleeve and soon successfully launched their orbital space station.And Ellie believes that it’s her fault, but Henry doesn’t think that it is.And soon, love will soon be in the air.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Need You

Henry, Ellie, & Charles are all at General Galeforce’s tent, coming up with a plan to stop the Toppats. They thought of everything, but couldn’t think of one single plan.

Now you’re probably wondering, what’s going on? Well, let me explain.

You see, a whole month has passed since Team Triple Threat (the team name of Henry, Ellie, and Charles) took down the Toppats and stopped their plans for launching their orbital station.

However, Reginald and his Right Hand Man has escaped from prison, (how is unknown) and came up with a brand new plan to launch their orbital station. Team Triple Threat and the Government had one chance to stop them, but ultimately failed.

Now the Toppat Orbital Station has now launched, and that made the Toppats super strong, but that didn’t mean that Team Triple Threat and the Government would give up. They still had that hope that they would defeat the Toppats.

And now, here’s where we’re at. The team and Galeforce were coming up with a plan to defeat the Toppats, but they couldn’t think of anything.

“I know! How about I crash my helicopter into the orbital station?” Charles suggested.

“For the last time Charlie, that won’t work.” Galeforce told Charles.

“Come on general! It will work! Heck, this could be the greatest plan!” Charles exclaimed.

Galeforce only groaned. “At this rate, we’ll never come up with a plan to defeat the Toppats.” He said.

“Don’t worry, general. I’m positive that we’ll think of an amazing plan to defeat the Toppats!” Henry said, keeping Galeforce’s spirits high.

“You’re right, Henry. You’re always right.” Galeforce said.

“I got it! I’ll crash my helicopter into the orbital station!” Charles exclaimed, thinking he got the greatest plan. (When in actuality, it’s the only plan he has)

“DAMMIT CHARLIE!” Galeforce yelled. Henry only giggled, but then his attention was focused on Ellie.

Ellie has been quiet during all of this. Henry was so confused. Why was Ellie this quiet? She’s never been this quiet before.

Ellie then left the tent, which made Henry even more confused. Hoping to get some answers, Henry left the tent.

“Ellie, what’s going on?” Henry asked. But Ellie remained silent. He was so confused. He wanted to know why Ellie was this quiet, when suddenly...

“It’s my fault.” Ellie said sorrowfully.

“What?” Henry asked confused.

“It’s my fault that the Toppat Orbital Station launched. I would’ve stopped the launch if I should’ve followed along with the plan, but instead I didn’t follow along with it, and now the station launched because of me. I’m thinking that maybe I’m bad luck. And if I leave, the bad luck will go away.” Ellie explained.

Henry was shocked. He can not believe that Ellie thinks herself as bad luck and that she’s blames herself for the failure on stopping the Toppats.

“Ellie, you’re not bad luck.” Henry told Ellie.

“But I am! It’s my stupidity and my bad luck that we didn’t defeat the Toppats! Now their more powerful, and it’s all because of me!” Ellie said, breaking down crying.

Henry walked up and grabbed Ellie’s hands. “Listen Ellie, I know that you’re blaming yourself for all of this, but you can’t leave us.” Henry said.

“Why? All I do is just cause trouble for the team. So why do I need to stay if all I do is mess up and ruin everything?” Ellie asked, with tears in her eyes.

“Because we need you.” Henry said.

Ellie sighed. “Listen, I know that you think the team needs me, but I think it’s better if I just leave and the team do the work without me.” She said.

“But you have the brains, Ellie. And with no brains, we won’t think of a smart plan to defeat the Toppats.” Henry told Ellie.

Ellie wanted to say something, but then Henry went closer to her.

“You are the smartest and greatest member on our team. We can’t take down the Toppats without you. We need you, but despite all of that, you are the only one who made me feel warmth and love in this dark world.” Henry explained.

Ellie was confused. ‘Is Henry...confessing his feelings to me?” She thought.

“When I met you back at the Wall, I thought of you as my partner. But now, I’m realizing that this couldn’t be true. You are more than a partner to me, you’re my soulmate. Which is why...”

Henry moved a little more closer to Ellie.

“I need you.”

Ellie blushed as red as a tomato. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t get the chance...

...because she then kissed Henry as soon as he said that.

Henry’s mind was racing. He didn’t know what to do at this point. But he soon regained himself and kissed back.

For Henry, he was internally screaming. His crush was actually kissing him and he was hissing her back. For the first time in forever, Henry felt happiness.

Ellie on the other hand knew what she was doing. When she kissed him, she felt warmth and love inside her. Now that her and Henry are kissing together, the warmth and love stayed inside her.

Henry’s arm went all the way up to Ellie’s hair and started stroking it, deepening the kiss. Ellie’s hands made their way to Henry’s shoulders deepening it further.

Neither Henry nor Ellie wanted to break away. They just wanted this moment to last forever. And for them, it did last forever. They didn’t matter how much time had passed, all that matters is that they’re in this wonderful moment.

Together.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, they broke apart from the kiss. Both Henry & Ellie smiled at each other.

“So, does this mean we’re boyfriend & girlfriend now?” Ellie jokingly asked.

“Apparently so.” Henry said.

“WOOOOOO!! MY SHIP HAS SAILED!!”

Henry turned around and saw Charles right behind him. He had a huge smile on his face.

“Charles? What are you doing here?” Henry asked.

“Well, I saw that you’ve been out for a long time, so I went outside to check on you, and I found you & Ellie kissing and I just can’t interrupt this moment you guys had.” Charles explained.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t then, otherwise it would be really awkward.” Henry said.

“Well, you guys should get back in here. I thought of the greatest plan ever!” Charles said.

“Lemme guess, is it crashing your helicopter into the space station?” Ellie asked.

“Hey, how did you know?” Charles said.

“Duh, it’s your greatest plan.” Ellie jokingly said.

“Of course it is! Now come on!” Charles said, running back into the tent.

“We better get back in there.” Henry told his new girlfriend.

“Yeah, we do.” Ellie said.

And so, the new couple went back inside the tent. Now that their feelings have been released, they are finally a couple.

And that new couple was ready to take down the Toppats.

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire fanfic was inspired by this artwork: https://mobile.twitter.com/galaxyshiba19/status/1345954188166115328
> 
> And I knew that I had to use it for inspiration into this cute little story.
> 
> So thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
